


Open Your Eyes [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character Study, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-15
Updated: 2004-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian needs to beat the machine in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> It should also be noted that the singer may as well have been singing under water for all the diction shown, so the lyrics to this song are available [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/guanoapes/openyoureyes.html).

**Song** : Open Your Eyes by Guano Apes  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/Open%20Your%20Eyes.wmv) (38.6MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length **: 3:11****


End file.
